memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Q Original
Administrowanie Witaj. Dałem Ci uprawnienia admina, więc możesz zmieniać więcej rzeczy niż zwykły użytkownik. :) Domko 17:38, 11 lip 2006 (UTC) Dziesiąty Dziobowy Będziemy mogli komunikować się w dziale Dziesiąty Dziobowy - tylko go do końca dopracuję i będzie można tam ustalać sprawy administracyjne. Domko 17:38, 11 lip 2006 (UTC) Dyskusje adminów Zapraszam na http://memory-alpha.org/pl/wiki/Forum:Dyskusje_admin%C3%B3w - miejsce dla nas. Domko 10:53, 6 sie 2007 (UTC) No siema Rad jestem że coś w końcu drgnęło w tej materii :) Mam pytanko czy da się jakoś okreslić ilu jest userów? (bo mam wrażenie, że stosuek adminów do userów jest chyba w okolicach 1:1) To tylko ciekawość. Moją intencją nie jest pchanie się na admina! A i faktycznie znamy się z pewnego forum ;) Pozdro Semper malus 00:04, 8 sie 2007 (UTC) :To może ja odpowiem. :) http://memory-alpha.org/pl/wiki/Specjalna:U%C5%BCytkownicy - tu jest lista użytkowników. Domko 09:52, 8 sie 2007 (UTC) ::Domko tak za moimi plecami?? :p ;) --Q Original 13:16, 8 sie 2007 (UTC) Panie admin Trzeba zrobć jakieś miejsce (albo je rozpropagować w którym będziemy zgałszać strony do usuniecia) Moja pierwsza propozycja: http://memory-alpha.org/pl/wiki/Skali_Richtera zrobiłem już poprawną http://memory-alpha.org/pl/wiki/Skala_Richtera Pah Wraith 13:23, 8 sie 2007 (UTC) Mucios gracias Q Semper malus 13:02, 10 sie 2007 (UTC) Uprawnienia admina Po raz ostatni powtarzam, że nie chcę żadnych uprawnień administratora bo nie będę z nich korzystał. Jesli chcecie mieć więcej adminów niż użytkowników róbcie jak uważacie. Mi one do niczego nie są potrzebne. To, że czasem coś poprawię czy napiszę nie oznacza, że chcę się z tym babrać... Pah Wraith 20:21, 10 sie 2007 (UTC) Strona główna Oj, nie przesadzajmy. Tak wiele znowu nie zrobiłem, raptem kilka przeniesionych artykułów. Ale dziękuje. :) Paradoks 13:58, 25 wrz 2007 (UTC) CZy aby przenieść stronę trzeba mieć uprawnienia administratora? takie skali richtera to chyba niezbyt fortunny tytuł arta? Pozdro Semper malus 21:49, 24 lut 2008 (UTC) :: Skala już przeniesiona pod właściwy adres. Doctor Who 10:31, 9 mar 2009 (UTC) : Wybacz, że nie odpisałęm na czas, nie zaglądałem tak długo, aż się nam dinozaury zaległy... --Q Original 16:49, 18 maj 2008 (UTC) Przeniesienie strony Stworzyłem stronę o pewnej planecie i chciałbym ją przenieśc do kategorii: planety. Czy moge to sam zrobić czy jednak potrzebna jest interwencja administratora? Generalnie to moja wina, grzebałem przy tym szablonie i zostawiłem go niesprawnego. Swoją drogą strasznie dużo z nim problemów. Teraz wszystko jest OK, muszę tylko przetłumaczyć nazwy filmów na polski, teraz działają na przekierowaniach. Pozdrawiam, Paradoks 08:58, 4 paź 2008 (UTC) Footer Hej, zapraszam do dodania na wiki szablonu z listą wiki (Wikia Entertainment Footer/pl), które są poświęcone serialom i na którym zostaliście umieszczeni. = Szablon dla osób = Czy jest na wikii jakiś psosób obejrzenia dostępnych szablonów? A dokładniej, czy jest jakiś szablon z gatunku infoboksów, który byłby łatwy do zastapienia szablonu "Sidebar actor" z angielskien MA? Nasz skromny "aktor" jest dosyć ubogi. Ja się jeszcze na edycji szablonów nie znam, więc nie będę mieszał. Ale nie ukrywam, że jak mamy wrzucić parę artów na temat aktorów/innych osób z realnego świata, to by się coś przydało. Pirogronian (dyskusja) 21:16, lut 19, 2015 (UTC) = Odpowiedź Blacksmith of Time = Witam Dzięki za powitanie. Jednak o co chodzi z tym przecinkiem za Talos w stronie Talos system. Odpowiedź Blacksmith of Time Witam Dziękuje za zaufanie, jednak poproszę o informację co należało by do moich zadań. Nie mam doświadczenia w administrowaniu, oraz mam jeszcze problemy w tworzeniu szablonów. Zgoda. Jednak będę potrzebował jakiegoś kontaktu do ciebie lub innych administratorów, gdybym potrzebował porady lub pomocy. Dzięki Cześć Masz możliwość zmiany pierwszej strony, uaktualnienia nazwy ostatniego filmu i obecnego serialu Discovery. Jeśli tak to proszę o zmianę lub podpowiedź jak mogę to zrobić. Pozdrawiam--Blacksmith of Time (dyskusja) 11:28, sty 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: Pytanko;) Hello ^^ Jasne, nie mam nic przeciwko większym możliwościom edycji. Widziałam, że spytałeś jeszcze Blacksmitha o zdanie; ustalcie to więc proszę między sobą i dajcie znać o ostatecznej decyzji. Thank you and cheers Klaudia Szafran (dyskusja) 16:44, sty 17, 2019 (UTC) Nie mam przeciwskazań. Praca Klaudii jest mile widziana i bardzo pomocna w rozbudowie strony. Pozdrawiam